It is known that men suffering from paralysis caused by e.g. a spinal injury can ejaculate by imparting vibrations to the penis. However, the required vibration pattern and the necessary period of time for the action on the penis differ from person to person, and moreover depend on the type of injury received by the person concerned.
Scientific studies have shown that the ideal vibration is performed at a frequency of 100 Hz and an amplitude of 2.5 mm. At the same time, a force is applied to the penis by the engagement face of the vibrator. The size of this force is difficult to measure, but tests have shown that the necessary counterforce on the other side of the penis is in the range from about 2 to about 15 N.
Therefore, individual adaptation of the vibration pattern to a given group of patients is necessary. Thus, ejaculation may be generated for some patients already at an amplitude of e.g. 1.5 mm, while for others an amplitude of 2.5 mm is necessary. In still others, the amplitude must e.g. be increased after repeated treatments to generate ejaculation.
There is moreover a wish in this group of patients for the ability of vibration treating the penis in private, and accordingly there is an additional need for a vibrator which is easy to carry.
Further, for several reasons, there is a need for a vibrator which can be operated by just one hand. In the first place, one hand operation is desirable, because the other hand may then be used for holding a semen collection container. In addition, many paralyzed men have different hand functions, so that the vibration may be performed with the strongest hand, while the other is perhaps so weak that it cannot be used. Finally, one hand operation is also advantageous with respest to keeping the counterforce on the opposite side of the penis constant, which gives the best result.
Vibrators as an aid for generating ejaculation in men are known. These vibrators are based on a loudspeaker/shaking table principle. This principle requires the use of a large magnet, and the vibrators are therefore constructed as large, heavy table models consisting of several separate units which are connected via wires. These vibrators, which are expensive to manufacture, are difficult to handle and adjust for safe and reliable treatment. Further, they are not suitable for domestic use, since they are stationary and take up relatively much space.
U.S. Pat. No. 827,133 discloses a massage instrument having a device for regulating the amplitude of the engagement face, which takes place by displacing an inclined shaft in a ball having a through hole, said ball being connected with the engagement face via a ball link and a rotary link. The device consists of many parts, which causes the instrument to have a rather high overall height. This is inexpedient, if the instrument is to be used for imparting vibrations to the penis by the use of just one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,128 discloses an apparatus for use in connection with beauty treatment of e.g. cheeks and corners of the eye, which apparatus can be held by hand. The apparatus comprises an engagement face and a housing having an electrically driven motor, a self-supplying power unit and a device for regulating the frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,128 provides no teachings of means for safe and reliable control of the vibration pattern, and the apparatus cannot therefore be used as an aid for the treatment of other parts of the body, such as the penis, because the required, special vibration pattern of the engagement face cannot be generated. Further, because of its shape the apparatus is inexpedient for the treatment of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,331 discloses a vibrator for the treatment of gums, and also this vibrator has means for regulating the frequency and the amplitude of the engagement face. However, in this apparatus the engagement face performs circular movements, which will not bring about the same effect as the scientifically demonstrated effect of linear upward and downward movements.
The shape of the apparatus is moreover inexpedient for treating the penis, because it is not possible with one hand to provide a counterrest on the opposed side of the penis directly opposite the engagement face.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vibrator which can be handled and be adjusted in a safe manner for safe and reliable treatment, and which is portable and can be employed using just one hand.